


You kinky Bastard

by HunterWithaproblem



Category: Marvel
Genre: <3, M/M, beucase thats what i write, mostly domestic crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterWithaproblem/pseuds/HunterWithaproblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uhm just mostly fluffy domestic dabble i wrote in astronomy class <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You kinky Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> did this in astronomy class while "trying" to pay attention to my professors lecture...

            Steve walks into his room, taking his shield and propping it up against the wall next to the door, just as he starts on taking off his helmet Bucky steps out of the restroom with a washcloth ,wiping away any reaming dirt off of his face left from there recent mission.

“You know that suite looks great on you” giving Steve a suggestive smile and wink.

Steve laughs lightly as he tosses his helmet down next to his shield.

 

“Flattery will get you every were buck “ he walks over to Bucky taking the wash rag then taking his metal hand into his and starts to wipes it down gently.

 

Bucky watches Steve carefully. Not so paranoid as he used to be, but still not really as recovered as he wants to be.

“Watch ‘ya doin’ that for Rogers, you know were just gunnah get dirty again anyways”

 

Steve gives him a curious look.

“I think were good for the night buck, if any missions come up tonight Nat or Clint can handle it, I’m to tired “

Bucky laughs and takes the back of Steve’s head and pulls him forward till their foreheads are touching.

“Not what I meant you dumbo” he leans in giving a light peck to Steve’s lips.

The pecks last for a minute or two before they start to get a little tense, until Steve is smooshing their lips together.

 

    Finally pulling himself off of Bucky, Steve licks his lips and pushes some hair from Bucky’s face.

“You know I’ve always wanted to try shower sex” he tugs at Bucky’s arm, dragging him back into the bathroom.

 

“Why Steven you kinky bastard” Bucky laughs, letting Steve pull him in, then shutting the door behind him.


End file.
